bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brute Boris
is a twisted incarnation of Boris the Wolf in Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, after [["Alice"|"Alice"]] claimed his heart and later mutilating him in a monstrous way to give him "so much more"."I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave him so much more!" - "Alice", Chapter 4 He also takes the role as a final boss towards Chapter 4's end. Bestiary Description "Boris" is a large, reanimated, bulkier version of Boris the Wolf. He has massive hands, with gloves sporting stitches and ink splats. He has a bigger left leg with a rope wrapped around containing two small planks, and a broken bone sticking out from his knee. There is what appears to be a belt wrapped around his right shoe. A tube connects his right shoulder, and two pipes sticking from the left shoulder. His chest has been ripped open, revealing ribs and pumping organs. His overalls are ripped and splattered with ink drips due to the strength that's given to him, with a torn right strap. His whole skin but the entire head appears to resemble ink. His head looks almost untouched, but the eyes are X-shaped, similar to the duplicated Boris corpses. The tip of his left ear was torn off. He also wears a broken dog cone around his neck, with a ring resembling Alice's halo. Behavior After what he have become, "Boris" is able to make low grunts and growls unlike his regular self. In his current form, he is very hostile towards Henry, therefore he does not hesitate to attack until Henry dies. Because of his tremendous strength, "Boris" is physically aggressive and even stronger enough to destroy anything he throws or charging over. He also seems more of a servant to "Alice" than to any other monster in the game. His ripped chest is frequently leaking ink, forcing him to stop fighting. He becomes vulnerable during his leaks. Strategy A great strategy is to avoid "Boris" while he runs right at Henry. When he crashes at something, a thick ink will spew out of his chest. Take it into the Ink Maker next to Henry and create a Gent pipe or the plunger after obtaining the alternate item wheel for the Ink Maker, and hit him. When he jumps, Henry cannot do anything so it's best to avoid this move. This move helps Henry by giving him ink blots to "Boris". When he starts throwing carts at Henry, move in a different direction. If Henry moves too close to him, he will push Henry away, injuring and damaging Henry in the process. Contrary to popular belief, using his ink blots to create a bone will not work on nor against him. Appearances Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders "Boris" makes his appearance towards the end of the chapter. During the Haunted House ride inside the ballroom, "Boris" will appear from the darkness and hold on the cart while grunting. He'll cough up a bit of ink and throw the cart Henry was using away from him. After this, Henry will have no choice but to fight him. Once Henry defeats "Boris" during the fight, he turns into ink and disappears. After which, "Alice", enraged, charges at Henry with the intent to kill him herself, only to get impaled in the back by Allison Angel. Trivia * Prior to update patch 1.4.0.1, when "Boris" throws carts at Henry, the animation of throwing plays but the bug will cause the carts aren't being thrown at Henry, they just break apart in the place. * There is another bug causing "Boris" sometimes getting stuck when walking over indestructible objects, such as flashlight or toolbox. It is unknown if this bug was fixed for update patch 1.4.0.1. * If Henry gave Boris a bone at the beginning of Chapter 3 and continue to the end of Chapter 4, "Boris" will also have a bone in his mouth. this is meant to avoid confusion with the misshapen Boris clones in chapters 1 and 3 * Ironically, fighting against "Boris" with a Gent pipe is a reference back from Chapter 3 where Boris' original form gave Henry a Gent pipe. * The texture for both of his gloves is identically symmetrical. * Due to his stocky build and the shape of his overalls, "Boris" vaguely resembles Mickey Mouse's rival, Pete. Gallery FullBruteBoris.png|3D model of "Boris". Screenshot_2018-04-30_at_1.09.42_PM.png|"Boris" holding the cart with Henry in it. WhatHasSheDoneToYou.png|"Boris" staring at Henry before attacking him. BruteBorisPicksCart.png|"Boris" about to throw the cart. BruteBorisComing.png|"Boris" chasing Henry. BruteBorisBleeding.png|"Boris" bleeding after a missed attack. BruteBorisDed.png|"Boris" dies after enough hits. BruteBorisTexture.png|"Boris'" texture map. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-01-54-53-ch4-boris-z-rig-max-autodesk-3ds-max-2017.jpg|"Boris'" model by Pascal Cleroux. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-01-54-45-ch4-boris-z-rig-max-autodesk-3ds-max-2017.jpg|Ditto. Chapter 4 Boris.gif|A preview animation of "Boris" uploaded on Pascal Cleroux's YouTube channel. Chapter 4 Boris 360 Turnaround-min.gif|A 360 preview animation of "Boris" uploaded on Pascal's YouTube channel. References Category:Monsters Category:Corrupted Trio